Messages in Flowers
by Mystearica
Summary: It began as a game. But when a game becomes serious, it requires serious risks. He was risking their friendship, and the innocence of the game as a whole, by giving this message. UTAU Raika Hibiki x Amane Luna


It had been a lovely day in the springtime, he remembered; she wasn't sleeping as she normally did at that particular time of the day, instead opting for going out of the house in an orange, sleeveless sundress, a sunhat on her head, with a few of the other girls of the UTAU house. She returned hours later, giggling alongside her sisters, blue eyes shining with excitement, and long, blonde hair windblown from the early spring breeze. She'd promptly taken off her hat, her dress already dirty from their outside adventure, and bounced around the house, offering some of the flowers she'd picked to everyone.

Now, they'd been relatively close friends for some time at that point, but Hibiki wasn't about to expect anything from her. She was giving flowers to all of the people she was iextrmely/i close to. They had only performed together maybe once, practiced together a few times, and overall, they'd had a good time together, but did it really constitute friendship? Did it constitute any right for him to receive one of the lovely flowers she'd picked?

Hibiki knew he shouldn't have been, but he wouldn't lie. He was hopeful.

"Raika-kun!" A familiar voice chirped suddenly, and he looked up to see those same shining blue eyes and mess of blonde hair in front of him. His cheeks flushed a shade of pink, embarrassed at having been caught while in deep thought, but he offered her a smile and bowed politely.

"Luna. How was your trip?"

Luna giggled, and reached into her pack, which had several flowers sticking out from it, choosing one of them with one hand and his hand with her other, placing the flower into her hand and smiling brightly at him.

"It was _lovely._ There were so many flowers! So pretty!"

Hibiki's hand clasped around the stem of the flower, and, as she let go of his hand, he pulled it more toward him to inspect the flower further.

"For you," Luna said softly, then turned and waved before disappearing to make her next delivery. Hibiki smiled at her retreating form, turning his attention back to the flower as soon as she was out of sight.

Later that night, he found out the name of the flower, upon searching for what it was out of curiosity.

Her first flower given to him was a Variegated Tulip.

Her first message to him was _Beautiful Eyes. _

* * *

She'd returned to her room for the night. Her performance was a disaster; she'd blown it again. Her fear of crowds was just ... ugh. Too much.

Amane Luna fell back onto her bed, her arms over her eyes, and the weight of the world seemingly on her shoulders. Or, it felt like that. Luna only knew that she felt downright horrible.

She didn't usually sleep this early. In fact, she as known to be nocturnal. To stay up to all ends of the night, and sleep in the morning time, into the early afternoon, and sometimes, the late afternoon. But tonight, she felt horrible enough to go to bed for a little while.

And so, after several moments of her own little self-pity party, she sat up, groaning a little bit as she began to change out of her clothes into more comfortable night clothing; a t-shirt and sweat pants. More comfortable than anything else she had in her dresser drawer. Just as she was about to crawl back into bed for the night, though, there was a knock at her door. Luna stayed sitting on the side of her bed for several moments, staring at the door, before finally pushing herself up and opening it.

When she opened it, however, nobody was there; in fact, if she hadn't seen the small pot of Convolvulus at the foot of the door, along with a book of meanings of flowers and a small note with familiar handwriting on it, she would have thought it was someone pranking her to make things worse. Luna bent down and picked up the pot, bringing both it and the book inside and shutting the door, leaning against it as she took the note and read it.

_For one who tries and falls, but never gives up. _

_( PS. if you'd like, you can use the book to find out the true meaning of the flowers.)_

This was confusing. Not unwelcome, but confusing. The handwriting was familiar enough that she knew who gave it to her, but ... why?

Luna supposed she should just stop asking. Placing the pot of Convolvulus on her nightstand, she opened the book and looked up the meaning.

"Humble Perseverence ..."

Luna smiled.

This was exactly what she'd needed.

* * *

It had been going on for some time now; they'd randomly find occasions to give each other flowers, and pass the book back and forth. It was fun, he thought. Almost like a game of cryptic message, where the message was hidden in the language of flowers. They passed the book back and forth, and thus, were able to find the meanings whenever a new flower was given. Some flowers were rare, having been purchased at a nearby flower shop, while others were merly picked on the roadside. Either way, the 'game' was enjoyable.

Which is why Hibiki chuckled to himself, shaking his head as he considered for the trillionth time, giving her this flower in particular. He sighed, stroking the petals of the flower gently, staring into it as he lay on his bed.

If he was going to give it to her, he'd better get his courage up and do it quick. He knew why he was so reluctant; this flower could very well mean the end of the game, or could make the game much more serious than it had been thus far. So far, it had been innocent. Cute little messages to get each other through the day, or to encourage the other when they were down.

This one, though ... this was serious.

A festival was in town tonight, and all of the household was going. Luna, included, and Hibiki. They'd agreed to meet up with each other at some point during the night to spend a little time together, as they enjoyed each other's company greatly. Hibiki was already dressed in his festival kimono, and he could only assume that a vast majority of the household was getting ready, too. Night was falling. She should be awake by now, he thought. Awake, and getting ready, herself.

Hibiki breathed in deeply and let it out.

Okay. He could do this. He could just ... leave it by her door. With the book.

Before he could change his mind, he stood, grabbed the book, and headed out to do the duty. He knocked on her door and hid, before she came to it.

Instead of going to his room, however ... he hid, and watched her. Luna opened the door, and looked around, expecting a flower. She saw it, brought it inside with the book, and closed the door.

Hibiki sighed. Now was the waiting game.

* * *

A red Chrysanthemum.

_I love you._

The words rolled over and over in Luna's head as she prepared herself for the night's events, and she couldn't help but feel thrilled by the meaning held within that single flower. The flower in question was resting happily in a vase of water on her nightstand, and she looked at it every time her pacing around the room caused her to be able to.

She felt something in her stomach lift when she saw it. Every time.

But what could she do for a response? Undoubtedly it would be awkward if she ignored it. No, she needed to answer him tonight. She knew her answer. It was just a matter of finding the right way to say it ...

Luna plopped down onto her bed, taking the book and looking through the meaning of the flowers, and how easily she would be able to find them.

Luckily, she didn't have to search far; she found the perfect flower in only a few moments. Now, the real test began. Finding the flower, and giving it to him.

* * *

At the time they'd agreed on, they met in front of the ferris wheel. She smiled at him. He smiled right back, though his smile was laced with an obvious amount of nervousness, and his cheeks were flushed. Admittedly, hers were as well, but they managed to get past how flustered they were in lieu of having a good time.

At first, Luna didn't mention anything about the flower. She merely focused on having a good time, and getting him to loosen up a little bit himself. It seemed like it was working, but Luna's judgment wasn't always the best, and she knew it.

Finally, the end of the night came among them, and it was nearly time for them to return. The two of them walked to the entrance, silence between them as they walked. All of a sudden, Luna stopped, and grasped one of Hibiki's hands in one of her own. He looked back, eyes widened slightly in shock, but more then that, there was a look of questioning. Luna smiled reassuredly at him, taking a small bouquet of the flower she'd chosen, and handing him the book. He looked at it in slight shock, as they'd never given each other the flowers personally; not after that first time, when Luna unintentionally started their little game.

Hibiki honestly didn't know what to do.

Luna giggled. She understood. "This is different. Go on, look it up!"

Hibiki nodded, letting go of her hand to flip the pages of the book and look at the flowers, comparing them to the pictures in the book and finding the meaning. He came across it quickly, and his eyes widened once more.

Ambrosia.

_Your love is reciprocated._

Almost in shock, he looked up to Luna, who had a pretty flush on her cheeks, her smile lighting up her face. Hibiki couldn't help but smile right back at her, tucking the book away into his kimono and taking her hand in his now freed hand. He chuckled, beginning to lead her out of the fair.

"I'm glad."

"Me too."

_Fin._

**author's jargon:**  
I got the plotbunny, and it wouldn't leave me alone. :| And then my good friend and my Hibiki roleplayer told me to write it. So I did. Dear, I apologize if this is horrible, since writing at 10-11 at night does that to you, but it was longer than I thought it would be, and it was fun to write.

For those who don't know who these characters are, they are UTAU. Much like Kasane Teto, who is often lumped in with the Vocaloids. The names of these characters are Raika Hibiki, and Amane Luna, and YES, they are official UTAU. Go look on the UTAU wiki. :D A good friend of mine and I started playing these two in Vocaloid Dressing Room on Livejournal, and started shipping them from their first interaction together.

I know. We're obsessive shipper fangirls. But hey, they're _adorable_ together. And they also sing a duet together. And it's GORGEOUS. And we flailed and squealed like fangirls when we found it. Why? Because we're fangirls.

In any case, I wrote this. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
